A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor diode that emits incoherent narrow-spectrum light when electrically biased in the forward direction of the p-n junction. LEDs typically produce more light per watt than incandescent bulbs. LEDs are often used in battery powered or energy saving devices, and are becoming increasingly popular in higher power applications such as, for example, flashlights, area lighting, and regular household light sources.
A primary consideration with the use of LEDs in higher-power applications is the quality of delivered light. High brightness white LEDs tend to have high spectral peaks at certain wavelengths. The Color Rendering Index (CRI) is a measure of how true the light is as compared to an ideal or natural light source in representing the entire light spectrum. An ideal or natural light source has a high CRI of, for example, 100. White LEDs typically have a poor CRI, in the approximate range of 70-80, because of their spectral concentration. To solve this problem with white LEDs, a preferred approach has been to mix the light from different-colored LEDs to better fill out the light spectrum. For example, combinations of white, amber, red, and green can provide CRIs at or above 90. These combinations can also provide for color temperature control without adding efficiency-eroding phosphors to LEDs.
Combinations of different-colored LEDs may include color strings of same-colored LEDs. There are two conventional approaches for modulating the light output from each string of same-colored LEDs. The first approach is to directly modulate the current source to each string, which in turn varies the amplitude of each string's output. The second approach is to provide a constant current source and turn the string of LEDs on and off over a particular duty cycle to change the perceived light intensity of that string. These approaches are used not only to change the relative intensity of each color but also to raise and lower the overall intensity of the string in a manner similar to a dimming function. While these approaches provide complete color control, they both have significant efficiency penalties.
With the current-modulating first approach, LEDs are regulated, for example with a Buck regulator, from a common bus voltage source that meters a regulated current to each string. The bus voltage is sized to the longest string by adding up the voltage drop across each LED. Consequently, the shorter strings are penalized by having to regulate the current with a disproportionately greater voltage drop. With multiple different-color LED strings being utilized in the first approach to provide a high CRI value, the overall efficiency penalty can be high. For example, in an application having a string of 5 white LEDs, a string with one green LED, and a string with one red LED, the voltage drop across the white LEDs will add up to approximately 15 volts, but the red and green LED strings will be regulated to 3 volts. Regulating a 15 Volt string from a 15V bus would be very efficient, but regulating the other strings to 3 volts would be quite inefficient. This situation becomes worse when considering that the mains (AC input) needs to be regulated from 120 VAC or 270 VAC down to the bus voltage. Typically, the bus would be sized to about 30 VDC to allow for reasonable efficiency converting from the mains to the DC bus, making even the longest string less efficient.
The duty-cycling second approach uses a constant current source for each LED string and modulates (“blink”) the duty cycle of the LED string itself at a rate imperceptible to the human eye. This allows for a simple current regulator, such as an LM317, but it must still regulate down to match the lower LED string requirements, which is inefficient. Furthermore, running the LEDs at their full current rating and duty cycling their outputs is far less efficient than simply running the LEDs continuously at a lower current, because LED efficiency declines with increasing current output.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.